


The Autoscorers' Sex Relief

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2019 [3]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, Futanari, Sex Doll Transformation, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: After being captured by the Autoscorers, Chris is repurposed into a better form.
Relationships: Garie Tuman/Yukine Chris
Series: December Batch 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605952
Kudos: 12





	The Autoscorers' Sex Relief

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

"Uuugh... Damnit..."  
  
The words that left the young Yukine Chris's mouth really sold her soiled mood as she tried to struggle against her binds. She had been strung up within some dark place, cursing at herself for her weakness. Just a little while ago, she had been facing one of those doll-like freaks that had been harassing her friends, and after her Gear ended up dissolving into nothing, she had been knocked out and dragged into this place. She didn't know where she was, nor did she really care. She just wanted to show that doll a thing or two, teach her what it meant to mess with a girl like her.  
  
"Ara, you're awake? I thought you'd stay out for longer. Ah well, just makes my job harder, though not by much." The teasing voice ran through her ears, as the young white-haired girl looked straight ahead. Immediately, her eyes fell upon the doll with blue highlights under her brown hair. The Autoscorer Garie.  
  
Chris gritted her teeth as she tried to swing her arms, but the strings that held them in the air didn't want to budge. Hell, they weren't even stretching slightly. She couldn't move an inch, no matter how much she might want to. "Hmph! I don't know what you're after, but you're going to pay for this! I'm going to make sure of it!"  
  
"Ooh, I'm quaking in my boots. Ha, as if." Garie replied as she grinned from ear to ear. "Look, you're not going to do anything from now on. You're just going to do as you're told, and you're going to make sure that all of your friends end up sluts. Got that?" She stated so casually as if it was just second nature to order something like that.  
  
In response, the white-haired Candidate spat directly at her cheek. "Like hell I will! What makes you think I'd do something like that?!" Her temper was being roused, and she started struggling again. It was futile, of course, but her instincts told her otherwise.  
  
"Feisty. I'm sure my Master would love that if she wasn't busy plotting to destroy the world. But that's fine, you won't have to worry about that once I'm done. Shame we can't make you a real Autoscorer, but this will have to do." The doll continued as she leaned forward, grabbing ahold of Chris' cheeks as she approached, coming closer and closer...  
  
As much as the young girl tried to pull away from that hand, the doll's grip was tight. She couldn't pry herself free, and she was forced to accept the lips that forced themselves on her own. That was humiliating enough, having her first kiss stolen by a doll, but that wasn't even the worst of it. Just a few seconds later, and she felt some strange sense of exhaustion wash over her, something that she had never felt before. She was used to feeling tired after using her Gear, but since she had seemingly gotten time to sleep since she had been knocked out, this was so... strange...  
  
The white-haired girl's eyes fluttered as she struggled to stay awake, feeling weaker by the second as she was being drained of her memories. The more she tried to think of anything, the foggier her mind got. She groaned and shivered against the doll girl's body, but all of that brought her nowhere as the look in her eyes gradually faded. She felt utterly devoid of energy, making her look even limper as she was held up by the strings that kept her captive.  
  
"Mmmm... What a tasty meal you make, girl. I've never had such fulfilling memories, and I've drained plenty of humans to make sure my kin were properly fueled for my mistress' plan. But you, you're something else..." Garie licked her lips, grinning widely with all of her sharp teeth. "You'll make quite the masterpiece once I'm done with you."  
  
Chris tried to look around, her mind still feeling all too absent as she attempted to muster up a single thought, only for it to immediately be swallowed up by the bog-like state of her mind. She coughed as she shivered against her binds, the lack of strength in her body making her feel even worse. "What... What are you going to do..?" She muttered weakly, staring straight ahead with the most lifeless look in her eyes...  
  
The blue-clad doll didn't answer her, content to just thrust her head forward as she pushed her lips up against the girl's own once more. This time, she wasn't being drained of anything. No, this time everything started flowing into her. Sensations. Memories. New thoughts and feelings. Essentially, the Autoscorer was forcing an entirely new persona upon her, whether she wanted it or not. And to make matters worse, accepting all of it made her feel good, so she was forced to moan from the way she was being filled...  
  
As she kept being filled up with brand new memories, her body started responding in kind as it grew stiff and rigid, almost like another doll. She couldn't move her limbs, nor could she really move her face. She wasn't able to move a single inch as the fleshier parts of her body took on a wooden shape and color, while a pressure started building down below. A throbbing, powerful pressure that wanted to blow open and release everything it held back. There was only one thing that it could be, and the memories flooding her mind supported that suspicion...  
  
Chris' eyes widened the second that pressure burst open, her crotch practically shattering as a cock the size of her arm sprung forth. It was the only fleshy thing left on her body, and it was ready to be used. Despite her thoroughly unnatural body, she could feel the feedback that it would normally provide, so it wasn't like a malformed attachment. It was her cock. Her beautiful, powerful, girl-wrecking cock...  
  
"Ooooh? What's this now?" Garie laughed a little as she kneeled down, bringing herself on eye level with that rod after letting the last few memories slip into the white-haired girl's mind. "You've grown something quite awful, you know. Girls aren't supposed to have this sort of thing... Then again, you're no girl anymore, are you? Girls don't look like dolls, and they absolutely don't have monsters like these between their thighs." The Autoscorer laughed mockingly as she stood back up while pressing a pair of fingers up against the sensitive glans at the tip of that rod...  
  
The words bounced around inside of the wooden girl's head as she felt the pleasure shoot through her like a bullet, making her entire body come to life in that one instant. She let out a pleasure-filled scream as she thrust her hips forward on instinct, feeling the sensation of cumming reverberate through her artificial form. To make matters worse, the words that the doll-like girl had told her were bouncing around inside of her head, making it even harder for her to imagine that she was ever anything but a doll. Not a girl, just a doll.  
  
"C-Cum..." Was the single word that left Chris' lips as the strings around her hands undid themselves, letting her move freely once more. It took but a moment for her fingers to wrap themselves around her meaty sausage, pumping her hands up and down the sides until she felt the pressure returning. The kind of pressure that made a doll feel all sorts of wonderful sensations..! She craved this! She craved the feeling of edging, and the experience of blowing a load... especially inside of somebody..!  
  
Garie continued to grin and smirk like the maniac that she was, helping her fellow doll out by rubbing her fingers along the tip. "That's right. Cum. You're not supposed to anything else but cum. A sex doll like you isn't even good for anything besides that! You're just supposed to use this disgusting thing and break all the humans you come across. Just ram it in and show them what they're good for!" The Autoscorer laughed as she felt the pressure within the cock building near the glans, wisely backing away to avoid getting slathered in cum.  
  
The former Symphogear Candidate gasped aloud as she felt the cum rushing through her balls, up the urethra and out onto the ground in one swift motion. It wasn't done there either, as every time she pumped the sides of her rod the flow just intensified. With every spurt, her mind grew more and more focused on what the doll had told her. Her purpose in life. She was meant to penetrate and to break, nothing more, nothing less. A lewd smile curved onto her lips...  
  
"Feisty, what a good Sex Doll you've become. Now, I want you to do a little something for me, okay?" The blue-clad doll chimed as she held up a set of pictures, with the faces of all of her former friends displayed on each. "I want you to go break these girls. You can do that, can't you? They were your friends, after all, you should know what to do with them!"  
  
As the laugh echoed through Chris' ears, she could only pump her cock and squirt another glob of cum onto the floor in agreement. She was going to enjoy breaking her friends, maybe even make them into Sex Dolls like herself. Nothing else would matter...


End file.
